


One Way or Another

by Darkpit_of_the_abis



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Blood, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, M/M, Violence, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkpit_of_the_abis/pseuds/Darkpit_of_the_abis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha and Reita are brothers who will soon have to find a way on their own. Everyday brings a new problems and new adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a very special day. I learned that I had an older brother who is three years older than me. His name is Reita. He’s unpredictable but an overall nice guy. It was actually his birthday and that was the day he became eleven years old. My mother told us that we would both be receiving a special gift even though it wasn’t my birthday. Then she left promising to be back before sunset.

The party was thrown and my brother seemed to have fun. Then it was finally time to see what that special present was that mom had been talking about earlier.“Do you have an idea of what it is that Mom wanted to give us Reita?” I said as we entered the living room.

Reita sat on the couch next to the fireplace, “No. I thought you would have an idea since you’re the one who lives with her.”

“Yeah I live here with her but I rarely ever see her since she’s always out at work or somewhere out on the streets.”

“So what do you do all day then Uruha? You seemed like a mama’s boy with the way you were clinging to her earlier.” Reita joked.

“Am not!” I yelled. As I looked at Reita I couldn’t help but to slightly blush as he laughed. “If I seemed clingy its only because I barely see her and when I do see her I want to spend some time with her. I spend most of my time with my cousin, Ahime, at my other grandma's house.”

“Well I rarely see her at all and I don’t cling to her like that.”

"Hey I-"

Dad walked in the room before I could finish my sentence. I sensed something off about him.He didn’t’ look like himself. There was something about his eyes that told me something was about to go wrong. I turned to see my brother with a look of disgust. My brother and I don’t have the same father and he never talked about his father but he definitely hated mine.  
“Where is your mother?!” my father yelled as he looked through the house.

“I don’t know. She left earlier to get something, but she should be back soon.” I said trying my best to figure out what was wrong. 

My dad then sat in his favorite chair in the corner. I had never seen my dad that angry before. He was usually very calm and very considerate of me. When I was younger he always told me that he would make up for all the time he spent away in the army while mom and I were alone awaiting for his return. Since then he has spent most of his time trying to be the best father and husband, but I had a bad feeling of what was going to happen next.

My mother then walked I to the house carrying three boxes wrapped in blue paper topped with white ribbons. Mom sat the boxes on the coffee table and began speaking but before the words could escape her mouth dad grabbed her by her shoulders with a tight grip. Dad then looked her in the eyes and said, “Tell me. Is it true?”  
“Is what true?” Mom said with a look of confusion.

“Are you really cheating on me?” Dad said frustrated. Mom just stared at him looking slightly shocked. “Answer me!” he said getting angrier. Mom still just stared at him looking slightly more frantic. Dad threw her unto the couch like a lifeless doll.

“Why! How could you do this to me? I’ve done so much so that our family could live peacefully and this is what you do!”

My mother still never said a thing. She just looked at my father with tears starting to form in her eyes. Her reactions were not making my father any happier. He then grabbed one of our family pictures that was framed in a mirror like glass and smashed it against her head. When my brother saw the blood dripping from our mother’s head he immediately jumped in and started to punch my father in his stomach attempting to get him away from our mom. “Reita!” Mother screamed. My father then punched Reita on the side of his head. The ring on dad's finger formed a deep cut on the side of Reita's nose. He crawled up as best as he could and seemed like he was slowly losing consciousness. I sat there in shock of what I had just witnessed and was unable to make myself move now that my fear of my father had taken over. Mom pulled out a gun that she had secretly bought and hidden before while dad was turned around deciding what he would do to me. 

Mom then pointed the gun turns dad and said, “Get away from my children or I’ll kill you,” with eyes flooding with tears.

“So now you’re going to try to kill me,” Dad said with softer but still angry voice.

“Get away from the kids!” she screamed louder. Dad slowly backed away from Reita and I with eyes filled with fury. Mom threw Reita the keys to the car and said, “Reita take Uruha, go to the car right now.” My brother then grabbed me and ran outside despite all the pain coming from the wound on his head. As we waited for Mom inside she grabbed a two large suitcases and filled them with our belongings. She ran out with our things and somehow managed to drive over to her mother’s house without any additional problems. As we walked in the house, my grandmother immediately started to ask questions and Reita and I were told to go to my his room. As we entered Reita’s room mom went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel for her bloody head.

While we were in my brother’s room Reita explained to me that he had been living with Grandma for years. Grandma had been taking care of him since she felt that our mother was a very incapable young woman and that the only reason I got to live with her is because she thought that our mother had finally grown up. Unfortunately with the way things were we may have never been able to see Mom again. With all the yelling coming from the living room Reita and I were able to piece together the truth.

“What have you done this time,” Grandma said.

“He found out,” Mom replied.

“Found out what?”

“He found out that I've been cheating on him.”

“What! When did this start? Who is it?”

“It’s just a guy I meet while at work. It all started about a year ago but forget about that mom. I had a feeling that he would find out soon anyway so I took precautions. But on another subject would you take care of Reita and Aoi while I’m away? I don’t think I can afford to take care of them. ”

“Yes honey but what are you going to do”

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. I was already planning to leave him anyway”

“Why did you do all these things when you two loved each other so much?”

“Because that so called 'love' we had is dead. That’s it. But anyway I need to leave. It’s getting late.”

“But where will you go Ayame?!”

Judging by the sound my mother had completely ignored my grandmother and left. That was the last day I heard from her for a long time and the first day of my new life with my grandmother, my brother, my older cousin, and my grandfather a real jokester.

“Wow. Some birthday. In one day in lose my mom, get punched in the head with a future scar to go with it, and now I have to share my room with you until Eiichi goes to college in August.”

“Well at least you only have to deal with me for three months,” I joked knowing Reita was not excited at all.

“Yeah. Whatever. Lets just go to bed.”

“Yeah. I’m kinda tired too.” I followed Reita into the bed that we would now be sharing for a while. Reita fell asleep within the next ten minutes. It took me at least an hour to finally fall asleep. I never would have even imagined that day would turn out so wrong.


	2. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reita's POV.  
> Reita and Uruha start to adjust to their new life together now that Uruha has moved in.

I woke up with a slight headache and a warm figure next to me. As I slowly I gained the strength to open my eyes I turned only to see Uruha sleeping next to me. Suddenly all of my memories of the day before came back.

“Boys. Wake up!” grandma yelled from the kitchen. “Breakfast is almost ready.”

Uruha woke up looking a little scared but still sleepy. I can already see that it’s going to be a while before he gets used to living here. Our grandmother is relatively nice but has frequent mood swings and can be quite strict.

“You might want to get up. If she doesn’t see us heading to the bathroom to freshen up within the next few minutes she’ll be banging down the door.”

“Kay," Uruha yawned still looking quite sleepy.

Uruha then stretched out and accidently slapped the back of my head though it didn’t hurt much.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to,” Uruha whispered looking really nervous.

“It’s okay let’s just go get ready to eat”

Uruha and I quickly washed our hands, ate, and then took turns showering. When I walked out of the shower and looked into the mirror I noticed the terrible scar that was taking form around my nose. It looks absolutely hideous. The people around here would just laugh and start making fun of me if I started wearing a band-aid on my face all the time since we’re all raised to be tough, but honestly what else could I use to cover it up.

I walked into my room and saw Uruha unpacking his things. I told him to put his things in the empty drawers that I never used since grandma always tells me to hang my clothes in the closet. Though in the end Uruha still had to put some of his clothes in the closet.

The pain on my face was mild yet never ending and was starting to get irritating. I was starting to wonder just how long would I be dealing with it. I already didn’t like Uruha’s dad but now I really hate him. Thanks to him I might have to deal with the scar for the rest of my life.

“Uruha. How do you think my face looks? Do you think I would stand out a lot if I went out like this?”

Uruha looked at me slightly like I was crazy but I was dead serious. Honestly I needed to know. The other kids around here are some real buttholes to people who don’t fit in their standard of ‘normal’.

“It’s not that bad,” He said clearly emphasizing the word _bad_.

 “Are you telling me the truth?”

 “ _Maaaybe…”_ he whispered teasingly.

“Yup. I’m not going out anytime soon. I refuse to let any of those jerks make fun of me like they do everyone else.”

“Just cover it up with something when you go out then.” As if it’s that easy. Just what could I possibly use to cover this up until it heals.

 “Cover it up with what? I’m not going to make myself look stupid wearing a bandage in the middle of my face”

 “Well… umm… you could wear this.”

 Uruha handed me what looked like a fancy white strap decorated with an elegant design. I thought it was kinda stupid but wanted to try it on anyway. I looked into a nearby mirror above my dresser and had to admit that it didn’t look that bad.

 “Not bad.” Uruha said with a sly grin on his face.

 “Yeah I guess,” I said not wanting to admit I looked good. “But we need to discuss some rules. You can make one rule for every two rules I make since it was my room to begin with but there can only be nine rules.” I would have said ten for but he’ll probably whine if I made an extra. “They have to be fair to be official though.”

 “I guess that’s okay. What’s rule number one?” Uruha said intrigued. At least he’s not against it.

 “Rule number one: you can not change the TV channel without my permission.”

 “Okay. I don’t really watch TV anyway,” Uruha shrugged.

 “Rule number two: for as long as we share this room, if we get into any trouble we’ll be in trouble together. That means no saying _Reita did it_ or _it’s not my fault_. Now its your turn.” I have a feeling he’s gonna make up an insane rule but if its too crazy I’ll just make him change it. After all it is my room.

 “Dang. That last one was a bit bizarre but at least we’ll always go down together. Rule number three: If I find out that you lied to me I can slap you,” Uruha said with a smirk. “Okay but the same goes for you if you’re caught,” I grinned.

 “I know that this is your room and all but it’s not really fair that I only get to make one rule when you can make two,” Uruha said with a small frown. “That may be true but this isn’t exactly the land of the fair and free.” With his lips poked out into a pout, Uruha just silently agreed.

 “Rule number four: You can only listen to your music with headphones. Especially when I’m busy. Honestly, I hate it when people do that while I’m working. Rule number five: Whenever we have to get up early, we have to get up together. You seem like the type who doesn’t get up easy.”

 “Alright. Rule number six: We have to share whatever we get, even if it’s just a little bit. That should be better than getting nothing. Is that all right?”

 “Yeah. Just don’t go overboard with that,” I chuckled giving him a smirk. I had a feeling he would come up with something like that. “Rule number seven: Don’t hog the bed and rule number eight: if you break any of the other rules you get hit.”

 “How hard do you get hit?” Uruha asked.

 “As hard as I want to hit you.” I said with a sly grin.

 “Just don’t kill me.” Uruha commented looking as if he thought I was crazy. “Well… looks like I have the last one.”

 “Yup.”

 “Okaaay… hmm… rule number nine…” After what looked like a lot of deep thought he finally said, “For as long as we are brother we have to help each other out in anyway that we can,” Uruha announced as if he was the president. I can’t help but feel like that rule will have the biggest effect. Why didn’t I think of that? With all the crazy things that happen here we’re probably gonna need this rule.

 “Seems fair. Now it’s official. We have all the rules. Do you want to meet the neighbor’s later on? They’re awesome people. One of my best friends lives across from here.”

 “Not really but if you leave I’m going with you. I don’t want to be left here alone.”

 “Alright. Gives me an excuse to get out of here anyway.”

 We walked out the room to ask granny if we could go outside later. I thought she wouldn’t mind since this is the beginning of summer vacation anyway though Uruha was starting to chicken out on me. When we walked into her room I saw granny with two familiar looking boxes. They looked like the boxes that mom had the day before.

 “Oh boys I was just about to call you” she said shocked. Truth is I rarely ever come in here. “ Your mother left these here. Apparently she was going to give these to you as a present. Here, open them and see what’s inside.” 

Uruha and I quickly grabbed the boxes. I was excited and I little nervous since the box was smaller than expected. I ripped the box open and saw that there was a cross inside. I yanked it a little and saw that it was a necklace with a cross attached to the end. I turned around only to see Uruha with the same thing. When I flipped it over I saw that my name was engraved into the back. This wasn’t expected. I asked for a Nerf gun for my birthday but that’s down the drain now. I guess she has her reasons though. Maybe she just thought this would be better than buying me an expensive watch. But why did she get Uruha one too?

“When I call your mother later be sure to come and say thank you,” Grandma commanded.

“Yes ma’am,” we blurted in unison.

“Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Grandma, can I take Uruha out to meet the neighbors?” I asked nervously. Granny doesn’t usually let me out so easily. She’ll probably start arguing with me and give whole speech about why I shouldn’t go.

“Of course honey. That’s a great idea. Just make sure that your back before the sun goes down,” she said giving us both the sweetest smile. Wow. This is all going to well. Is she high? What happened to granny?! If it’s because of Uruha I’m definitely dragging him around more.

“Awesome! Let’s go!”

I grabbed Uruha’s hand and dragged him right out the door. I quickly ran back in to get the noseband Uruha gave me but didn’t put it on yet. Once out of the door I made sure to visit our closest neighbor. That way when we came back we could still say that we visited more than one person. After that we went straight to Ruki’s. He’s a bit of a nerd but a great friend. He and I had been friends for 3 years by then. He’d just moved in town and we became friends almost instantly. To make things even better he’s super smart and is always there when you need him. He’s the perfect friend that I thought I’d never have.

When we got to his house his mom wasn’t all that surprised to see me there but when I introduced Uruha she was quite surprised. She let us in nonetheless and walked us up to Ruki’s room. When I knocked on the door and tied on the noseband Ruki answered the door like he had just awakened but immediately became much more lively and nearly knocked me over when he saw it was me. 

“Yesss! You made it! Happy late birthday! Do you wanna -… uh…who’s that?” Ruki finally looked up I realized that I wasn’t alone.

“This is my younger brother, Uruha. He’s going to be living with me for a while. I thought that you’d want to meet him.” As I introduced Uruha to Ruki Uruha just nervously smiled and waved while Ruki started to get shy near his new guest.

“Uh… nice to meet you, I’m Ruki, Reita’s best friend. I had no idea you had a brother. You never mentioned him before now.”

“Yeah. Hate to admit it but I didn’t think that I’d ever have to. But anyway what was it that you were suggesting again?” I figured that I might as well change the subject. After all I don’t trust everyone and I’m sure they would kill me if they found out that I told Ruki about everything that has been going on. What happens behind closed doors stay there had always been their policy. Uruha never knew much about me either after all. Eventually I would let him know about know what’s really been going on though since he was currently my only close friend.

 “What’s up with the noseband. It kinda looks cool.” Ruki said starting to stare at me.

“Uruha gave it to me to cover up my battle scar. Cool, isn’t it.”

“It is. Oh yeah. I rented Child’s Play and got some snacks to celebrate your birthday. I figured you’d like to see a horror film anyway.”

“You know me too well. Just don’t cling to me while we’re watching it.”

“Hey!” Uruha shouted looking embarrassed.

“Haha! I didn’t think your brother would be scared.” Ruki said trying to be cool.

“I was talking to both of you.”

“Hey!” Ruki shouted. We all just laughed. I think we’re all going to get along just fine. Uruha always acts shy but seems to get over it when he needs to and Ruki is a bit of a dork but always blends in well. I think this new start will go just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I'll try to update regularly. I have great idea's for this story. Please leave a comment about my writing, I'm not the best writer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I've ever made and first story I've ever written. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will try to keep this in first person point of view but have each chapter in a different character's POV. 
> 
> Also this is the second time I've uploaded this. Someone deleted it while I wasn't looking. Good thing I saved it to my computer.


End file.
